Feel The Love
by Ronnie R15
Summary: Just something I thought up for Valentine's Day.


Just something I thought up of for Valentine's Day. And, don't worry I haven't forgotten about Zero's Dinobot. Hope you all enjoy it and please review!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Feel The Love<span>**

In the middle of the woods was a camp. This was the camp of the Hunters of Artemis. Their patron Artemis was just awaking up in the surprising large space inside her tent. The reason she was getting up however was because of her alarm clock. She then turned her to face said device and turn it off but instead froze, for like many of the newer alarm clocks hers can tell not just the time but the date as well. And, the alarm clock struck fear in her, for it showed it was 2-14 or more commonly known as Valentine's Day.

"No!" The goddess said fearfully as she jumped out of her bed and changed into her clothes in a flash of silver light.

As the goddess ran out of her tent she summoned a pot and pan and started banging them together, waking up her hunters.

"Lady Artemis what are you doing?" The huntress Phoebe yawned.

"Run everybody the accursed one returns!" Artemis yelled out so everyone could hear.

"What?" Artemis's lieutenant, Thalia shouted.

Thalia however was largely ignored; however she listened as several of the older hunters started to shout as they ran after their lady. "Everybody drop what you're doing, take only your weapons, follow Lady Artemis and leave everything else behind!"

Thalia quickly caught up too Artemis and asked. "Lady Artemis what is going on?"

"It's Eros, he's returned." Artemis answered as she ran.

"The god of love!" Thalia shouted as she ran. "What can he do, he's only a minor god and not even Aphrodite power can affect us!"

"Normally yes, but thanks to this stupid holiday the mortals created he gains strength on 14th of every February." Artemis said panting. "On this day and only this day he can use his horrible power on us!"

As the hunters were running a loud whistling sound was heard just before a sudden explosion took place behind them. The shockwave of said explosion then knocked every hunter down. Smoke then began to rise up from the crater a mile away, but instead of the iconic mushroom cloud, it was a giant dark red heart.

"Holy Zeus!" Thalia shouted as she turned around saw the pink fire where their camp was.

"I like to call that my Atomic Love Missile." A voice suddenly said.

Several of the hunters turned to look at the new comer. The new comer was a smiling young man who looked to be somewhere in his early twenty's. He also had blond hair, a light tan and dressed in a pink tuxedo. However the boys predominant features were the pair of white wings on his back, the elephant gun he was carrying and the fact his eyes sockets were filled with calm hot pink colored flames. Every hunter instinctively knew it was Eros.

"Eros!" Artemis said nervously as she got up off the ground. "How did you find us so quickly?"

Eros then turned his attention to the moon goddess. "Why hello there beautiful, I found you all so fast because mommy and da…" Eros then stopped speaking as he caught a silver arrow shot at him. "You know that's rude I was talking."

"How dare you talk to Lady Artemis in such a way!" The hunter Phoebe shouted.

Eros simply sighed before turning the arrow into a cartridge before inserting it into his rifle. "Well thanks for the ammo." Eros said before shooting Phoebe, knocking her over.

"Aah!" Phoebe shouted in pain, despite there being no injury. "It burns!"

"Phoebe no!" Several of the hunters yelled.

Eros then pulled out a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. He then calmly began to unfold it. When he was done he simply smiled and shoved the paper, which had a picture of Robert Pattinson, into her face.

Phoebe tried to turn her face away but Eros grabbed it and forced her to look. "Love him!"

"Nooo… Team Edward for life!" Phoebe shouted going from agony to bliss.

"Okay so who's next?" Eros said. "I got pictures of Bradley Cooper, Justin Bieber,…" Eros began not noticing the hunters leaving.

"Any ideas Lady Artemis?" One of the hunters whispered as they quietly walked away.

"None at the moment." Artemis whispered her reply.

"Wait so we're just going to run away?" Thalia asked.

A twig snapping was then heard and all the hunters froze and slowing turned their heads. Behind them they saw Eros glaring at them as he pointed his elephant gun at them.

Eros's form was them engulfed in pink flames. "You know it's very rude to walk away from someone while they're talking." Eros said before he fired at another hunter.

Every hunter then ran in opposite directions with a few small groups. Thaila however was still with Artemis. Thalia then turned to see Eros standing on top of a downed hunter shoving another piece of paper in her face.

"No not the Bieber!" The downed hunter screamed.

Thalia then turned back as Artemis said. "That poor innocent soul."

_A Few Hours Later_

Artemis and Thalia were hiding in a cave with several other hunters they met up with. Their fears growing every time they heard Eros's accursed gun firing coupled by the screams of a hunter.

"This has to stop!" Thalia declared only to be met by several shushes.

"Quiet Thalia he might hear you." One hunter said.

"Oh, come on!" Thalia said. "We hunt monsters and you're scared of him?"

"Yeah but only once a year." One said.

"I say we strike back!" Thalia shouted.

Artemis however simply nodded her head as she said. "I agree with you my lieutenant, any ideas?"

"We're the hunters for we hunt!" Thalia declared. "We're going set a few traps and get him."

_A Few Hours Later_

"Is everything ready my lieutenant?" Artemis asked behind a log.

"Yes my Lady." Thalia answered.

The crunching of leaves was then heard. "Everyone get down, he approaches." Artemis quietly commanded.

Walking in on the scene was Eros before he yelled. "Come on out girls, I know you're all here, I can smell your hormones!"

"Now!" The goddess shouted.

Several logs then swung by in the trees toward the love god and for a brief moment it seemed to be raining silver arrows. None of these seemed to hit Eros though.

"Lady Artemis do something!" One of her hunters shouted.

Artemis then pulled her arm back in which a silver sphere formed and then she whistled. This of course drew Eros's attention to her. The moon goddess then threw the ball of silver at him as it began to take shape.

"What the…?" Eros began before having a full grown wolverine slam into him.

Several cheers were then heard as Eros crashed into the ground screaming in pain as he was mauled by the wolverine. Some of the hunters even kept firing at him careful to not hit the animal. Eros in his thrashing then began to glow, which Artemis noticed with wide eyes.

"Everybody look away he's going Roman!" Artemis shouted.

All of the hunters then either shielded their eyes or hid behind something. Then the being known as Eros seemed to explode sending the wolverine away. In his place however floated what Eros would look like as a small chubby boy. However unlike Eros this boy wore a diaper, a sash and hot pink beret. Instead of an elephant gun he carried a M-4 Carbine and his sash had several grenades hooked to it.

"You're Cupid?" Thalia shouted in surprise.

"That's right honey!" The boy Cupid yelled as he threw a grenade into a group of hunters.

The explosion sent the group crashing back to the ground and left behind a heart shaped crater. In a bleak of any eye Cupid was then in front of them with another image.

"Ahh… Alexandra Daddario!" The hunter cried in pain.

"Wait what!" Cupid said turning the paper to look at. "By Hades you're right, oh well no harm done." He said as he dropped the image of Daddario, leaving the hunters to fight over it.

Cupid then slammed a mag into his M-4 Carbine and smiled as he pointed it at them all. "Oh Hades." Artemis said.

"Remember ladies love hurts!" Cupid said as he began to fire.

_At Night_

The hunters were once again running, their numbers down to only 5. In the lead was Artemis and several feet behind her was Thalia and 3 other hunters.

"Is he behind us?" One hunter asked.

"I don't think s…" Thalia began.

"Oh sexy girlfriend!" Someone shouted behind them.

The girls then turned to see Cupid behind a log. Cupid the raised his machine gun and it transformed into a SMAW rocket launcher. He then winked at them all before firing. The resulting explosion sent all but Artemis up in the air.

"Lady Artemis help us!" The downed hunters shouted.

For a moment Artemis stopped running and turned to face her hunters before Cupid dived into them already unfolding pieces of paper. The goddess the turned back knowing that there was nothing she could then do. She then ran for what felt like ages in the woods before another explosion came just narrowly missing her but the force behind it sent her crashing into a nearby boulder. Artemis then tried to get back up but the pain caused her to fall back to the boulder. She could see through the smoke of the explosion the silhouette of Cupid flying through. When Cupid got out of the smoke he flashed a pink color again becoming Eros once more.

"Any last words sugar?" Eros asked as he reloaded his elephant gun.

"I'll see you in Tartarus." Artemis weakly said.

"Okay it's a date." Eros said taking aim.

Artemis closed her eyes waiting for the firing of the gun but it never came. Instead there was a loud beeping. When she opened her eyes she saw Eros looking at a watch.

"Oh white chocolate!" Eros roared. "Valentine's Day is over!"

"What?" Artemis shouted as Eros turned around to fly away.

"Oh don't worry beautiful, I'll be back again next year!" Eros said with a wide grin before teleporting away.

* * *

><p>Hoped you all enjoyed it and please remember to review!<p> 


End file.
